


Pieces of a Puzzle

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Inktober 2019, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: They don't seem to fit together until they do
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Series: Inktober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 2





	Pieces of a Puzzle

He is a misfit, she is clean and proper and too good for him.

Work somehow brings them together over a drink and they see in each other what nobody else does: He is a knight without the armor; she is a lover for all things good in this world

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please let me know if you did!
> 
> Pretty please, also, check out my other stories! There might be something you'll like!
> 
> This series has a lot of different ships and I have over 100 works in my account!


End file.
